A number of web sites exist for matching job candidates to jobs or positions. These systems collect resume data from candidates and a job description from an employer. These services provide rudimentary matching that yields a high percentage of "matches" that are not necessarily qualified, or are overqualified, for given positions. What has been needed is a more sophisticated method and system for collecting data from candidates about their skills and data from employers about their needs. What has further been needed is a more finely tuned system and method of matching candidates to positions.